Various industries are looking for ways to produce smaller and faster devices and therefore have great interest in producing nanostructures. One significant problem with methods of producing nanostructures is that the methods used are not suitable for manufacturing. There is a need for simple, reproducible processes for patterning features on the nanometer scale. Emerging optical, electronic and molecular devices require structures to be produced with feature sizes on the order of a few nanometers to 100 nm or more. Direct write electron beam lithography is capable of producing patterns on the order of about 20 nm, but this process is expensive and time consuming. Also, features less than about 10 nm are extremely difficult to produce. A manufacturable process for using optical lithography to obtain feature sizes on the order of 50 nm or less would provide e-beam like patterning capabilities for a fraction of the cost. Such processes must be reproducible and very high yield to make an impact in the device fabrication industry. Also, manufacturable processes for forming structures less than 50 nm are needed for advanced device fabrication in many industries including electronics and biotechnology.